dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: Legend of Tharos (MajinGogito)
Please Note: The following story contains minor occasional swearing and graphically gruesome scenes that some readers may call inappropriate or “too mature” for younger readers. Dragon Ball Z: Legend of Tharos (also known as The Last Saiyan) is a Bildungsroman fan fiction/manga created by MajinGogito. The story is about a Saiyan child named Tharos and the challenges that the young Saiyan is forced to deal with after his homeplanet is destroyed by a descendent of Frieza, known as Sir Brizzard. Sagas Daikon Saga Genocide Saga Planet Brizzard 56 Saga Master Gildu Saga The Hyperbolic Time Chamber Saga Brizzard’s Death Recon Saga Super Saiyan Saga Planet Namek Saga Arcosian Saga Planet Earth Saga Android Infinity Saga Training Saga Final Battle Saga Important Pages List of Characters in Legend of Tharos Power Levels as they progress throughout the story Read the First , Second, Third, Fourth, Fifth, Sixth, Seventh, Eighth, Ninth, Tenth, Eleventh, Twelfth, or Thirteenth Saga of the Story Now! List of Deaths in the story List of Attacks and Techniques as they are used in the story. List of Sagas and their Chapters Trivia *This story is the first of MajinGogito's stories *This story is nominated for the Featured Fan Fiction position, please visit the page and vote for it if you please Gallery Low class saiyna by prince freeza-d49ffs9.png|Tharos, at the age of 16 Prince Daikon.jpg|Daikon, Tharos' best friend, after reuniting with his lifelong friend after years Namekians.png|Namekians upon seeing Tharos and his allies landing on their planet download (3).jpg|Dijon, the Namekian that Tharos meets in the Planet Namek Saga. Hqdefa.jpg|King Onio only seconds before his death in the hands of Basil SaiyanBar8.png|Saiyans, one of the any races of characters in the story Zangya saiyan by sturmsoldat1-d3j4ytg.jpg|Kanta, a Saiyan that was sent to Planet Hera as a child and was raised on it by Apro. (Rough Draft) Tharos Super Saiyan.JPG|Tharos is his Super Saiyan state Tharos Super Saiyan 2.jpg|Tharos as a Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 3 Tharos.JPG|Tharos as a Super Saiyan 3 (I know it sucks but I couldn't find another picture so I made one) Sub Zero.png|Sub Zero, oldest brother of Brizzard, in his first form Parsna.jpg|Parsna, member of Basil's Elite and close friend of Tharos' mother, Kabbas One of Tharos Red Saibamen and some greens one.png|Four of Tharos' Six Saibamen, Pawa (Red Saibamen), Kureiji (Top), Shi (rightest, with arms out), and Okashii (front) New Buu.png|Buunior is his first form, before transforming into his upgraded form Lutus.jpg|Lutus, a member of Basil's Elite. He dies after being shot by many Gelboians while trying to protect Tharos and Daikon King Onio.jpg|King Onio, father of Daikon and King of Saiyans after being slashed by Brizzard's tail during the start of their battlel Iced.jpg|Iced, older brother of Brizzard is his third form Daikon SSj.JPG|Daikon Super Saiyan Buuzard Final Form.jpg|Buuzard, fusion of Buunior and Brizzard Buuzard.jpg|Buunior in his upgraded form. He may be smaller, but he's extremely powerful shown when he is able to stay on par with Super Saiyan 2 Daikon, which his first form couldn't do Brizzard final form.jpg|Brizzard in his extremely powerful, terrifying final form. Brizzard 4th form.png|Brizzard in his true and 4th form, which is similar to Frieza and Cooler's 4th forms. Brizzard 3rd form.png|Brizzard's 3rd form Brizzard 2nd form.jpg|2nd form Brizzard Brizzard 1st form.png|Brizzard in his first form wearing the Galaxy Trade Organization armor Bochok.png|Bochok, a warrior in Basil's Elite. He is the strongest after Basil in the Elite Bardock Early Times by Moontallica.jpg|Ado, a warrior in Basil's Elite Avo.jpg|Basil, Tharos' father and the General of the Saiyan Armies A Blue Saibamen.jpg|One of Tharos most powerful Saibamen in their most mature (and strongest state), Junsuina. Note that he is the only one of Tharos' Saibaman to ascend to a Blue Saibaman (or Saibabrute) Android Infinity.jpg|Android Infinity after being damaged by Tharos, Super Saiyan 2 Meta-Apro.jpg|Apro after being reborn as Meta-Apro Tharikon fusion.PNG|Tharikon, the fusion of Tharos and Daikon Dijon transformations.JPG|Daikon and his Super Namekian forms (note that only Super Namek and Super Namek 2 only appear in the story) Dijon full body.jpg|Dijon Category:Fan Fiction Category:Legend of Tharos Category:MajinGogito Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon